Mystery
by RainLily13
Summary: They've accounted countless of aliens-ranging from twice their size to not even a fraction of their height. Complete monsters to human looking ones. But the 'thing' standing before them? They've never seen anything like it...


_Here's my twisted little mind back to work now heheh. Ben 10: Alien Force is one of the few cartoons I like nowadays. Sad, but true :'/ But the idea of a Ben 10: AF and Inuyasha crossover appealed to me. So I'm writing a fic!_

_I like writing the characters though, the banter is fun ^^ Oh, and excuse any mistakes! This is unbeta'd as I just decided to post this outta the blue lol. Be kind to either ignore or point 'em out please! ^^_

_Anyways, I'll talk later. For now, read, review, and enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary-<strong>_They've accounted countless of aliens - ranging from twice their size to not even a fraction of their height. Complete monsters to human looking ones. But the 'thing' standing before them? They've never seen anything like it...

**Setting-** Uh, AU, that's for sure. Lol, after the final battle for Inu universe, no real set place in the Ben 10: AF Universe though.

**Pairings-** Kagome/Ben, Kevin/Gwen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Ben 10: Alien Force. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Mystery—<p>

* * *

><p>—Prologue—<p>

Kevin eyes slid over to the person occupying the passenger seat in a narrowed eyed glare, "_Don't _touch the radio. Car rules," he said suddenly, voice dead serious.

Ben's hand froze, fingers a mere centimeter from the knob. Green eyes stared at him incredulously. "But you _always _change the station when we're in _my _car,"

Kevin's lips twitched up in a ghost of a smirk. "I _made _your car."

Ben huffed, but retracted his hand nonetheless. "You let Gwen change it all the time..." he muttered under his breath, and if it wasn't so baby-ish he would have pouted.

Kevin snorted. "She's my _girlfriend_, Tennyson. Not to mention she's - what's the word...?" he mumbled suddenly in thought.

Ben peered over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Bossy?"

Kevin scoffed amusedly, this time full out smirking. "_You_ said it, not me," he drawled out wryly before continuing what he was going to say. "Now you try sayin' no to _her_ and see what happens." He shook his head. "You just _don't_. That's the number one rule when dating, especially with Gwen."

Ben grimaced, and dipped his head in acquiesce. "Point taken..."

At that moment, Kevin eased up on the gas, instead pushing the brakes as they approached the building they were looking for. "'Okay, this is where the strange activity was reported," he said gruffly, turning off the ignition.

Ben nodded, and shot him a wry look. "Why do you suppose it's always in some creepy, abandoned building? I mean, it's already kinda suspicious – why not somewhere no one would expect it?" he remarked, grinning. "Maybe somewhere in the city, next to a pretty popular place? Like a candy shop, or an arcade..."

Kevin slowly turned to stare at him flatly. "Ya know, I dunno man. Why don't you tell them that when we get inside?" he drawled out sarcastically, before rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I'm sure they'd _really _appreciate the advice," he went on dryly.

Ben snickered, "Hmm, you think so? Would that be before or _after_ they killed me?" he asked and he smirked. "Well, _try_ to anyways..."

With another roll of his eyes, Kevin opened the door. "_I knew I shoulda just waited and brought Gwen..." _he muttered under his breath as he stepped out.

Ben froze halfway getting out of the car, an indignant expression crossing his face. He shot up, looking over at the older teen. "Hey! I heard that!"

In response, Kevin only cocked a dark eyebrow in his direction, as if to say 'So?' and began walking towards the building.

Ben stared after him, before grudgingly following. "I still don't know what she sees in him..." he muttered under his breath.

They crept closer to the building, reflexes and senses alert for anything that could pop out. Seeing as nothing was outside, they crept around the back, opting for a recon before confronting them. Silently, Kevin slowly pried the door open, waiting for Ben to sneak in before following himself, making sure the door closed with no audible sound.

Faint sounds greeted them instantly, and they followed them further inside the warehouse.

Ben's eyebrows furrowed, trying to make it out but couldn't. He shot Kevin a questioning glance, but he only shook his head. They were indiscernible voices, sounding like a mix of snarls and growls.

The snuck closer and closer, ducking behind boxes and crates until they spotted figures in the shadow. They froze instantly, backtracking to hide.

Ben glanced at his friend. "What do you think they're doing?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Kevin just shrugged, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Maybe they're just chillin', it _is _Friday..." he remarked, smirking.

Ben groaned softly, rolling his eyes.

Kevin tried peering over them, dark eyes squinting, "How many d'ya think there are though?" he wondered gruffly, his eyes flickering to Ben.

Ben shrugged, and shuffled closer to look, his emerald eyes gleaming in the darkness. He leaned up and over, against the crate in front of him.

_**'cra-eck' **_In doing so, the crates moved slightly under his weight.

The two winced at the sound, heads snapping down at the source.

Then, the two noticed the deafening silence enveloping them, and reluctantly looked up.

Two different pairs of eyes glared at them, and they froze caught red handed.

Kevin cursed under his breath, "_Fuck_, there goes the element of surprise," he muttered, glaring at Ben.

Ben chuckled nervously as he offered a sheepish smile, "Heheh... sorry?"

It only made Kevin twitch, and he quickly glanced over to see two figures advancing on them ominously. He stiffened, "Be sorry later cause they're coming for us!" he warned under his breath.

Ben straightened, becoming serious as he stretched his arm out slightly, revealing the Omnitrix. Warily, he brought his hand over and turned it to the alien of his choice, hesitating only to glance over at his friend. "You ready?" he said under his breath.

Kevin slowly began to crouch, fingertips stretched out as he cautiously watched their opponents. "As I'll ever be," he muttered dryly just as his fingertips grazed the concrete ground. Slowly, a layer of concrete spread across his body.

Ben nodded, moving his hand to hover over the alien tech. His green eyes narrowed, growing determined as he eyed his opponents. "Let's do this then!"

With that, he slammed down on the Omnitrix, signaling the start of the fight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sweetheart, how was your flight? Did you arrive there ok? Where are you now?" <em>Came one question after another, the voice of an aged woman sounding harried and worried.

Kagome held the phone away from her ear, wincing at all the questions thrown at her. When they stopped, she laughed in exasperation. "I'm okay Mama! I'm still at the airport, I'm just waiting to be picked up," she told her mother reassuringly.

There was a pause at first, before a small sigh sounded. It was filled with relief, but contained an underlying edge of sadness. _"Well, that's good honey. I'm sorry – it's just, I worry about you...ever since-"_

"I know, Mama," Kagome cut in quickly, her gaze going downcast. "I know..." she repeated, muttering. Shaking her head suddenly, a bright smile appeared on her face, though it didn't really reach her eyes. "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry!"

A small 'tsk' responded. "_Kagome dear, I'm your mother. I always worry," _she murmured wryly.

Kagome giggled. "Well, you don't have to. I just needed a change. This seemed like the best way to do it," she paused, her head snapping up at a sharp honk. Scanning the loop, her blue eyes narrowed on a car, recognizing the driver and she smiled. "Well, Uncle's here with my ride. I'll check in with you when we get to the house," she said, gathering her things.

A little sniffle made Kagome frown. "_Alright sweetie, I'll talk to you later. Take care, and don't get into too much trouble. I love you,"_

It made Kagome smile sadly. "I will Mama. Love you too..." she told her as she said goodbye, and flipped her cell phone shut as she made her way to the car. As she approached the trunk popped open. Moving to the back of the four-door shiny black BMW, Kagome put away her luggage before closing it.

Moving over to the passenger's side, she shifted the purse on her shoulder and opened the door. She slid in quickly, buckling herself as the car started to move. Settled, she glanced over to the man next to her and grinned. Her voice was cheeky and teasing as she greeted him.

"Hey there, Uncle Inuyasha..."

* * *

><p>About half an hour later with only one more bad guy to go, Kevin glanced over at Ben, shock his main feature. Pieces of his concrete layer were crumbling off. "Dude, I don't think these guys are aliens..." he breathed out, shaking his head as he backed away slowly.<p>

Two pairs of dark black eyes stared back at him in incredulity. "What?" he blurted out in the high pitched voice of his alien form, and yelped, back flipping when the 'thing' went for him.

Kevin let out a war cry and charged at it, rearing his arm back in preparation for a punch. But he was too slow, and a kick at the ribs sent him flying across the room.

"Kevin!" exclaimed Ben's high-pitched, spider monkey voice. Jumping back, he shouted "Ultimate Spider Monkey!" before slamming the Omnitrix on his chest. He transformed before flipping forward, shooting a string of web at their attacker.

It spun around it, binding it tightly before knocking it to the ground. Ben scampered past it to Kevin, skidding to a stop. "You okay?" he asked in concern, helping the teen up.

Kevin groaned, shaking his head to clear his spinning vision. "No, the room's spinning and there's two of you. Way too many arms and legs, ugh and the _eyes_ man – _I'm gonna be sick!_" he exclaimed suddenly, lurching.

Ben's eyes widened as he jumped back, letting Kevin go. Kevin's figure wavered and would have hit the ground if Ben didn't scramble back over to hold him up, this time away from volatile vomiting range of his mouth. "We gotta get outta here..." Ben muttered, looking for a escape route.

He found it in the form of the stony, unstable ceiling above them. Eyes narrowing, he spoke. "Kevin, get ready."

Kevin blinked through his blurry vision, but managed to follow Ben's line of sight. "Ah, crap." His hand shot out to the wall behind him, splaying it across the concrete wall. A new layer of concrete skin replaced the old one.

Turning his Omnitrix, he slammed it. "Swampfire!" His figure rippled, and changed into the tall, red and green alien.

Kevin gagged, nose crinkling. "Dude, couldn't you pick something that _doesn't _smell like the sewer!" he moaned, holding his stomach.

Ben grimaced. Muttering a quick "Sorry..." he held Kevin up with one arm and aimed at the ceiling with another.

Just as their attacker managed to break free from its binds, he let out a fiery blast.

The ceiling began to collapse and the thing became distracted at the raining chunks of concrete as Ben aimed at the wall next and blasted it. He and Kevin ducked out while the second floor of the warehouse caved it.

Ben held Kevin up as they limped towards the car. "Gimme the keys," he mumbled as they approached the vehicle, and Kevin offered them with nothing but a grumble, knowing he couldn't drive in his condition.

Ben went over to the passenger's side, about to open the door before Kevin's irritated yet pained voice stopped him. "Seriously man? Change back and _then _touch the car."

Ben stopped short, glaring down at Kevin before indulging him with an exasperated sigh. "So _anal_..." he muttered under his breath as he morphed back.

Kevin scoffed as Ben opened the door. "Excuse me, but I like to keep the number of paint jobs I have to give her under at least _three_ a week," he remarked dryly.

Rolling his eyes, Ben unceremoniously tossed Kevin into the seat, taking a silent pleasure at his friend's moan.

Running around he jumped into the car, turning on the ignition. With a sharp squeal of the tires, he backed up the car, turning, before putting it in drive, hitting the gas, and speeding off.

Half a minute later, a figure stumbled out from the rubble, going out all the way to the road only to stop short. The glaring red glow of Kevin's taillights was all that could be seen by now.

A deep growl cut through the air, and dark eyes flashed a unnerving red before the dark figure disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>Words- 2.019<p>

_So here it is. How'd yah like it? One of my favorite prologues, to say the least. Cute, funny, sarcastic, and not as gloomy with people dying in the final battle hahah!_

_I'll try to write up Chapter 1 ASAP, but I have only bits and pieces written for ideas for this fic. I'll be open to any suggestion you guys may have, or any ideas as to what you want to see in here!_

_I guess that's it though, so tell me whatchya think! Till laters!_

_-RainLily^^_


End file.
